duckmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Duckman
Eric Tiberius Duckman (voiced by Jason Alexander): The title character is portrayed as a lazy, incompetent, self-serving, morally unscrupulous, sexual deviant. Life He is a widower; when his wife Beatrice died, she left their house to her sister Bernice, so as to ensure some sort of stable environment for her and Duckman's three children: Ajax, Charles and Mambo. Though frequently taking his children for granted, Duckman honestly loves and cares for them. He graduated high school in 1971, and is also a graduate of Don Galloway Detective School and has a detective license from Panama signed by Manuel Noriega. Duckman is an Aries, born April 18. Duckman wears glasses which contain his eyes. They can be removed like normal glasses, taking his eyes with them. His glasses stay up, even though he has no ears (something that Cornfed once observed with fascination). Duckman often uses his catch phrases, "What the hell are you staring at?", "Hommina hommina how wah", "Whatever" (whenever right by his kids) and his trademark scream of "D'wah!" He is the only main character not to wear clothes. Family and Relationships Cornfed Beatrice Bernice Ajax Charles and Mambo Angela King Chicken Fluffy and Uranus Career Sexuality When it comes to sex Duckman is not only desperate, but very particular as well. Duckman's sex life mostly consists of ogling women on the street, constant verbal and sexual inuendoses, masturbation, hardcore pornagraphic videos, magazines, and books as well as a vast collection of sex toys. Some of these include, blow-up dolls, handcuffs, vibrators and custom non-marking bondage ropes. He is a regular patron of nearly every strip club in town, and will sometimes resort to spending the retainor for a case on table dances. In ''America the Beautiful ''he went for lap-dances before breakfast. Duckman is extremly kinky. Some of his turn ons include fictionalized incest, dressing in drag, particularly womenss underwear. He is apparently well versed in this particular practice, as he was able to give Charles and Mambo expertise makeup advice and offered to let them borrow some of his Revlon eyeshadow, Tawny bronzer and light egyptian foundation. Duckman also engages in bondage and S&M. Duckman seems to be strictly a submissive in bed and enjoys being tied up, spanked and hit with a suitcase. He could be bisexual, and if not he is simply very willing to have sex with other men. In ''Not So Easy Riders ''he sells his body to a man for $10000. He was also a prostitute while in prison, having sex with wealthy businessmen for thousands of dollars at a time. In ''Road to Dendron, ''after being poked in the lower back with a sword, which he assumed was an erect penis, his response was "Hey, none of that now. Let's at least talk first." He also apparently hangs out in the bus station mens room, from which he once returned with an extremely powerful vibrator. Once while on trial, facing the death penilty, King Chicken remarked to him "I can't wait to see you dangle." Which Duckman misread as sexual, and was flattered King Chicken would be interested in him in that way. Artworks Artworks of duckman. Duckman5.jpg Duckman2.gif Duckman (1).jpg Screenshots Images of Duckman in various episodes. I, Duckman 21.png I, Duckman 20.png I, Duckman 19.png I, Duckman 17.png I, Duckman 16.png I, Duckman 15.png I, Duckman 14.png I, Duckman 10.png I, Duckman 7.png I, Duckman 6.png I, Duckman 4.png I, Duckman 3.png I, Duckman 2.png protectedimage-php.jpg dman-fat.jpg Duckmans family.jpg|Duckman and his family Young duckman his mother.jpg|Duckman his mom Beatrice.jpg| Category:Chararcters Category:Main Characters Category:Duckman Family Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Jason Alexander Category:Characters Category:Duckman Characters